Sbaertooth Mutants
by Voltronlover23
Summary: Gillian is just a normal cat that is until aliens catnap her and her new friend, Jay. Now they're older and they finally escape, but something has changed about the two cats. So when they meet the turtles, can they finally come to welcome their new power or will it be their curse for life? Read and find out.


**Here's a brand new story. I came up with it while laying wake this morning. Thank you spring break!**

**Chapter 1**

I couldn't see in front of my face. The rain was pouring harder and the water stung my eyes. My paws splashed through the water as I looked back for my friend. My fur was soaked and weighting me down.

You see this all started when I was born on the streets of New York, in the city of Manhattan. My mother was a beautiful Russian Blue cat and she really was from Russia. Her and my father. Russia was going through hard times and my parents were expecting my brother, my sister, and me. Dogs were getting all cats to give them food and they had no food to give to them, so they left. Then a few weeks later the three of us were born. Then more time passed and we were eight weeks.

My brother name was Junkyard, because he's always smelled like he was from the junkyard. He looked like a junkyard too. He had patches of dirt on him, but you couldn't tell his fur was dark brown. He was a lot like my father. My sister was named Lily and boy was she beautiful. She had a glossy blue fur and looked like our mother. Then lastly there was me, I was first born. I'm Gillian, named after my great grandmother. I have lit gray fur with dark gray stripes along my back.

Our parents loved us with all of their hearts and we loved them. Never in my life have I ever thought that I have to say goodbye to everyone. Well, that happened. I was chasing a butterfly through the ally where we slept when I met another kitten. He had black and white fur. He was the same age as me. His name was Jay. We chased the butterfly for hours, until we were too far away from home. It was night out and our eyes went to night vision. We walked around looking for anyway back home. That's when a truck pulled up next to us. Out popped a bunch of robots jumped out.

They caught us and drove us away. Never in my life have I thought that I never be able to see my family again.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Now we have gotten to the point of right now. Jay and I have escaped after six months of pain. We had mutation dropped on us and now we can change into large saber tooth cats. We can stand six feet tall and our canines were nearly three feet long. We have a hunchback that makes our height another half an inch. Our fur becomes thicker and our paws become the size of elephants. I hate my life, but it doesn't happen unless we're mad. Which we have come to control the beast. At least, that's what I like to call it.

But tonight the aliens were after us and we were running out of city. "Gillian!" Jay yelled my name and pointed to an ally. I turned and ran to him. Jay had opened up a sewer hatch wanted me to jump inside. "Really," I asked. He glared and me and pointed again. "It's either the sewers or the crazy robot aliens," he hissed. I jumped inside and Jay jumped after me. He closed it and ran for our lives. They never found us. So we relaxed, when the door busted open. "Oh come on, give me a break," I hissed. We ran faster and lost them in the maze of sewer tunnels.

We shifted when we heard a voice up ahead. We saw a man talking to a video camera. I growled. He turned around and began to shake. I growled more and moved from the shadows. He screamed and ran off. Idiot! The aliens will be coming soon. We raced away. The water splashed under our paws and some got into my eyes. My claws flexed out as we came into a room. There they were waiting for us. Jay hissed and launched towards them. Soon we were fighting. But we were losing, badly. They began to electrify us, but just before that-out of the corner of my eye- I saw four mutant turtles. Mutant ninja turtles.

Then I collapsed on Jay and slipped into darkness. My senses came back, but not my sight. I could hear four voices talking. Then there was a something on me. I snapped opened my eyes and pushed him off of me. I growled and pushed my claws out. I could believe what I saw.

* * *

**Well that's all folks. Tell me what you think. Review and what not. Peace out!**


End file.
